Shattered reality
by Sonar
Summary: Deathroses is my property. The summary is inside the story. hints of sucide.


Another WWE fic  
note: Deathroses and Dawn are my characters. This story was written on Sunday August 18th and Monday August 19th at 12:29pm.  
  
Summary: A new wrestler by the name of Deathroses comes into the WWE to only find out that someone she knows also joins and the two have problems along the way and Deathroses is about to find out that she's falling in love when she doesn't want it.  
  
Chapter 1: Making the appearance  
  
Deathroses's POV  
  
I was backstage, getting ready for my debut match. I was in the locker room, getting warmed up. Raw is in North Carolina. I signed up with WWE really fast. I was watching the first match which was Justin Credible and X-pac vs D'lo and Spike Dudley. I liked how they bring out the the other wrestlers like Credible and D'lo. I thought about myself. I was a person that did not have any feelings. My wrestling character loves to have my own fun. I embraced the darkness and I do not want to love. I pity myself and say what's on my mind. People would call me a physco but I found love was a weak thing. I look at wrestlers like Raven and I followed his character. I found that I wanted to be a heel than a face. Little did I know, someone I knew was coming on the way.  
I walked out of the locker room and headed around the arena. I went to talk with Vince about my match. He confirmed it with me. I rather wish that my match was on heat instead of RAW. My match was the third one. I found a TV just in time to see Justin attacking D'lo while Spike and X-pac were in the ring. X-pac hit an X-factor to win. I decided to see what was going on.  
I knew the wrestlers by name but I am getting older. I loved to wrestle and to cause the pain. I smiled at the thought of causing pain on another wrestler. There was an interview taking place with Bradshaw who had a match against Shawn Stasiask. I didn't care much about it. I was walking around and decided to go around for a while. I was wearing a t-shirt with blue on it. There was a big face of a crow and it had glowing red eyes. It looked more like a raven but that's what it probably was. I didn't have any crushes on Raven. I loved the personality he had. It was like he had a twisted mind and I loved it. I hope I get a chance to see him. I saw the next match as Shawn Stasiask came out.   
I thought," That guy is a loser."  
I walked away from the tv set and sat one one of the boxes. I was waiting for my match. I waited for 4 or 5 minutes until I was told to get ready.   
  
Chapter 2: My match  
I could hear the noise of fans nearby as my opponent's music hits.  
Lilian said," The following match is a tag team match. Introducing first, Raven."  
I took a deep breath as a clip came on.  
JR said," This was early in the show."  
  
Earlier...  
Raven was outside as I showed up. Raven looked to me.  
He asked," Are you a new wrestler?"  
I answered," The name is Deathroses and it's an honor to meet you."  
Raven asked," An honor?"  
I spoke," I really admire your work."  
Raven said, laughing," So you're the one I tag with tonight?"  
I answered," Yeah. And our opponents better beware because I don't give no mercy."  
I moved my long brown hair out of the way and walked off. Raven just watch me walk off and showed some look on his face.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Then it's my turn to come out. Raven's music stops as my music hits.  
Lilian said," Introducing his tagteam partner, Deathroses."  
I walked down the ramp, pieces of my hair in front of my face. I wore a dark black jacket with the raven shirt on. The fans had no reaction to me since I signed in. I wore blue jeans that look shredded to give me a dark look. I wore black lipstick and black boots. I kind of looked gothic and around my neck, I wore a pendant that said fate on it. Raven watched me walk in as I took off my jacket. My shirt was a short sleeved shirt and looked a bit torn on the end of the sleeves. I looked at Raven. He wore a black kilt. I know it looks like a skirt.  
Jerry said," She looks like Raven if he was a girl. They look like a good couple."  
I stood back and looked calm. Raven had looked me over.  
I thought," All i need is a pair of glasses."  
Raven thought," Damn, she looks good for a person that is new here."  
My music stopped as our first tag opponent came out.  
Lilian said," Introducing their opponents, introducing first, Crash Holly."  
I watched Crash Holly. I almost wanted to laugh but this wrestler was an okay wrestler. Then my biggest surprise came true. Raven looked to me and saw me go to the corner and hit my head.  
Lilian said," Introducing his partner, Dawn."  
Raven pulled me away and I told him that I knew this person. Raven told me not to worry and that he will show her no mercy. I smiled at him and went out. Dawn went in the ring first. Raven was not the type to give mercy. People were watching backstage and it seemed that I did not know that I caught the attention of three people. I was tagged in and Dawn and I came face to face.  
I said," I show no mercy."  
I got her into a head lock. She hit me but when she came back, I kicked her.  
I said," You're not messing with my mind. You are a nobody."  
I got her up and grabbed her wrist. I looked a bit older than the wrestlers in the ring. I mean I looked older than Crash, Dawn and Raven. I kicked her in the chest and knocked her down. I did not hear the sound of the fans as Raven watched me kick her down.  
Jerry said," Deathroses is having fun."  
I showed an evil look as I threw her into the corner. She hit me but I got her. I hit a DDT for a two count. I kept her from tagging Crash. Raven saw the evil grin as I turned her around and knocked her down. While she tried to get up, I went for the painful suplex.  
I said," Taste my painful suplex."  
Dawn and I were friends but it was fun, putting the pain on her.  
I held her by the hips and lifted her up. I didn't stop as the her body hit the mat. I rolled her over.  
JR said," That was quite a move by Deathroses."  
I went for the pin but she got her shoulder up by two. I grabbed her up and she attacked me. Crash was tagged when he ran, I did a baseball slide.  
Jerry said," She is totally against playing the rules as she goes down below for the knee."  
JR said," She is attacking Crash's knee and now, she tags in Raven."  
Raven went in the ring as I got out. He attacked Crash while I watched Dawn. Why was she here? Crash got Raven back and was about to go for a pin but Raven got control and tagged me. Raven had kept an eye on Dawn. I did a suplex on Crash and got a two count on him. I kept attacking but he hit me and tagged Dawn in. I flipped Dawn over me as Crash seemed to not like it.  
Jerry said," What's this?"  
Crash was going to get in but the ref stopped him. I put Dawn in a piledriver position but I had her the other way. I moved foward and my knees hit her shoulders as she fell.   
JR said," That's a strange piledriver."  
I stood up but got to my knees and pinned her. The ref saw it and counted. The ref hit his hand on the mat. I hooked the leg.  
The ref said," One! Two! Three!"  
I got up as the announcer said," The winners Deathroses and Raven."  
My music hits as Raven came in the ring. Raven looked impressed. Raven and I went out of the ring and walked up the ramp. The ref was tending to Dawn as Crash went over to her.  
  
  
Backstage...  
Raven asked," What in the world was that?"  
I answered," The painful piledriver that inflicts pain on my enemies. It's a sucide piledriver."  
Raven said," You talent is yet to be open, Deathroses. I am impressed."  
I said," At least Dawn will feel the pain."  
Raven said," Do you know her?"  
I said," Yeah, and I need to find out why she is here."  
Raven said," I got to go."  
I said," Thanks for the match, Raven."  
Raven said," Nevermore."  
I didn't laugh as he walked off. I heard that Stone cold had a match. My wrestling character was also like his. I was not afraid to speak up. I decided to make this night interesting. I was more interested in causing a fued. I wanted to prove that I'm not a rookie and that my skills are very good. I was not a rookie and decided that I need more action to prove myself tonight.  
  
  
Chapter 3: The night goes on  
  
I was backstage and I was getting something to drink when the nWo showed up.  
Kevin said," What have we got here?"  
Scott said," Hey yo!"  
I saw the three men enter the room as I closed my eyes and took a drink of water. I then observed the nWo. Kevin was the tallest out of the three and there was X-pac smiling with a lollipop in his mouth. Scott was medium height with a toothpick in his mouth.  
Scott said," We saw your match out there."  
Scott shifted the toothpick in his mouth.  
Scott continued," We were wondering what was the finishing move that you did?"  
I said," It was a forbidden move I was not to use. It was like a tombstone but it was a sucide piledriver."  
I felt like I was staring at Scott but stopped.  
X-pac said," That was an impressive match out there."  
I said," Thanks for the comment. I saw yours too X-pac. If you excuse me nWo, I am going for a walk."  
As soon as I started to walk, Scott said," Did you see the way she looked at me? I think she likes me."  
Then the three starting playing around. I didn't even get a chance to exit as Dawn appeared and attacked me. The camera came on as Dawn and I were fighting. The nWo moved out of the way as I got Dawn. I saw the table and set her up. I kicked her and set her up for a backdown suplex. Dawn was outcold once more. I moved my hands up and down clapping them together. I just smiled and walked off. The refs did see it as they told me to walk off. Then there was a match going on with the hardcore title. Crash was attacking Bradshaw but Bradshaw retained his title. There was only 2 matches to go until the main event.  
  
In the ring...  
Lilian said," The following match is for a one-fall. Introducing Mr.Perfect."  
Mr.Perfect did the usual thing with throwing the towel from behind and catching it in front of him. He came into the ring. The fans usually booed Mr.Perfect. Then Tommy Dreamer's music hits.  
Lilian said," Introducing his opponent, Tommy Dreamer."  
The fans cheered as Tommy came down and jumped into the ring. The bell rang as Mr.Perfect looked at Dreamer in digust. The two start the match and dreamer gets a headlock but Perfect gets free and knocks him down. 


End file.
